


In Her Image

by laurelsblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsblue/pseuds/laurelsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has always been his mother's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Image

"You should go to bed earlier."

He doesn't look away from the scrolls he's organising.

"Unfortunately my work keeps me up constantly, mother."

"And what work is that?"

He can almost picture her leaning against the door frame, apron tied round her waist, an expression of polite curiosity on her face.

"Classified, I am afraid."

"Still?"

Her tone is mildly disapproving. The question makes him uneasy for some reason and he concentrates on sorting the scrolls.

"Of course. All ANBU missions are."

She changes the subject abruptly.

"Did you know that the Fourth was my team mate?"

"Yes."

He doesn't know much about his mother's time as a ninja but both his parents keep their team photos in their bedroom and the Fourth's face is easily recognisable in his mother's one. He's unsure where this is going though.

"Minato-kun would have done anything for Konoha, did do, in fact. And teammates are supposed to share common values..."

Her voice is almost wistful.

"And do you?"

"No. I suppose that makes me a bad teammate."

The scrolls are ever so slightly wrong and he wants to turn around but can't. Arms wrap around him from behind in a brief hug.

"But I am glad that someone in my family shared his values at least even if I did not."

His eyes widen in surprise but she's gone by the time he turns around.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like to think that Itachi takes after Mikoto in personality, even if he looks more like Fugaku.
> 
> And yes, in my head-canon, Mikoto and Minato were teammates.


End file.
